motnatjyo the sequel
by arisa maharani
Summary: kibum tak memilih siwon atau donghae sebagai kekasihnya namun siwon tetap menunggunya walaupun member lain telah memintanya untuk menyerah. donghae-pun ikut membenci kibum karenanya, siwon harus mempertaruhjan nyawanya. Sibum, Haehyuk, wanna review?


__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (fb: Nurnisa kartika damayanti. Visit yee~!)

Cast : Choi Siwon– main chara

Kim Kibum-main chara

Lee DongHae-support cast

Other members as support cast

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Author's note : anggap Kibum bukan anggota Super Junior ya readers, anggap Donghae lebih tua daripada Siwon, yaoi, ada tambahan cast, kemungkinan untuk ada sekuel lagi, dan typo ada dimana-mana ! enjoy it, ^^

.

.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua." Ujar Kibum sembari tertunduk, bulir-bulir air bening mengucur deras dari pelupuk mata biru lautnya miliknya. Sedangkan dua namja yang duduk mengapitnya terpaku membisu, tak habis pikir dengan keputusan namja yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

"Apakah kau sudah memikirnya dengan matang-matang, Bummie-ah? Hyung tak apa-apa jika kau memilih Siwonnie. Hyung siap," tanya Donghae menuntut. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak pelan, berusaha menghapus air bening yang mengalir di wajah tunangannya. Namun, cepat-cepat Kibum menepis tangannya.

"Mianhae, ini bukan karena aku rasa bersalahku jika memilih salah satu diantara kalian. Tapi ini menyangkut hati hyung, aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus egois untuk memiliki hati kalian sekaligus," potong Kibum perih. Siwon yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara.

"Hyung akan terus menunggumu sampai menemukan jawabannya, Bummie-ah," ujar Siwon lembut, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat menahan keinginannya untuk membelai rambut Kibum. Takut Kibum semakin terluka dengan perlakuannya.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka dengan terus menungguku, lebih baik hyung mencari namja yang lebih baik dari aku. biarkan aku terlepas dari belenggu ini hyung," balas Kibum mengakhiri. Dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu membungkuk hormat kepada dua namja itu secara bergantian.

"Mianhae hyung," putusnya diakhiri senyum perih di bibir merah mungilnya.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook kepada hyungnya dengan rasa khawatir. Jemari mungilnya menepuk pelan bahu namja yang nampak kekar itu. Namja yang dimaksud menoleh kearah Ryeowook, memperlihatkan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus hyung, bahkan absmu terlihat samar," keluh Ryeowook lirih, memang sebelumnya mereka melakukan show dan Siwon melakukan fanservice dengan melepas bajunya. Mempertontonkan abs kebanggaannya, namun yang terlihat hanya sixpack yang tak terurus oleh pemiliknya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, mengelus puncak rambut Ryeowook yang terasa lembut, "Gwenchanayo, Wookie-ah. Mungkin karena jadwal kita terlalu padat sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan absku, haha~!" jawab Siwon diakhiri tawa tanpa rasa humor didalamnya. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyung tidak makan teratur?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan, Siwon menggeleng kecil membuat perasaan Ryeowook sedikit lega.

"Aniyo, hyung hanya minum air putih dan memakan buah-buahan saja," jawab Siwon santai membuat dongsaengnya membelalak kesal. Ketika Ryeowook akan memarahi Siwon, cepat-cepat Siwon menambah ucapannya, "Ayo kita siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil lagi," ajak Siwon menutup percakapan mereka siang ini.

"Wajahmu tampak pucat, gwenchana?" tanya Leeteuk perhatian melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang memucat, namun yang ditanya malah menyunggingkan senyum sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Ne, gwenchanayo. Tidak baik membuat ELF menunggu diluar sana, hyung," potong Siwon cepat, ia berjalan dengan langkah panjang. Namun tangannya bergerak perlahan memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa perih.

Sialnya, cahaya putih menyergap pandangan namja bertubuh atletis itu, membuat member lain yang berada di sekelilingnya berseru kaget. Ah, Siwon tak mampu berfikir jernih saat itu. Hanya satu nama yang ada diotaknya,

"Bummie-ah,"

_One of Super Junior's fellow, Choi Siwon stepped into Seoul International Hospital because of his chronic maag. These incident happened while they were performing Busan at 20.00 KST. Finally, Super Junior only came up with nine other member. The manager of Super Junior said that Siwon would executed his stomach operation soon._

"Aku tidak ingin operasi, aku baik-baik saja," tolak Siwon halus dihadapan member lain. Kini ditangan kirinya terpasang selang infus yang membuatnya tetap kuat. Siwon mencoba tersenyum hangat dihadapan mereka. Meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia sungguh baik-baik saja.

Tak ada yang menanggapi, yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis Ryeowook. Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya langsung memeluk namja mungil itu, berusaha menenangkan dongsaeng couple satu kamarnya.

"Siwon, kau harus lakukan operasi itu. Kami membutuhkanmu," tegas Leeteuk. Kedua matanya memanas melihat dongsaengnya tergolek lemah diatas ranjang putih yang penuh bau obat-obatan ini. Sungguh ia tidak menginginkan salah satu dari keluarganya sakit, ia ingin semuanya sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apa.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung, sungguh. kemarin aku pingsan karena kebetulan maag-ku kambuh. Itu saja," tolak Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook yang mulai tenang mulai memberontak.

"Kau bohong hyung! Aku sering melihat hyung meringis kesakitan tiap kali kita bertemu!" pekik Ryeowook histeris.

"Lupakan gadis itu, Siwon. Tatap masa depanmu seperti aku menatap masa depanku. Sebagai hyungmu, aku tidak ingin kau terpuruk lebih dalam daripada ini," ujar Donghae angkat bicara. Tak ada senyuman diwajahnya seperti biasa, yang ada hanyalah suara dingin ditambah raut datar dari namja pecinta ikan itu.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae yang berdiri disamping Eunhyuk. Memandang lama hyungnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Andwe hyung, aku takkan bisa melupakannya," balas Siwon diakhiri dengan senyum perihnya.

"Kau akan menyesal," gumam Donghae. kemudian Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan VVIP itu yang akhirnya disusul Eunhyuk, couple satu kamarnya.

"Tak akan," balas Siwon lirih.

"Hyung bagaimana keadaan Siwon hyung?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, dia sungguh-sungguh keras kepala. Tapi untuk saat ini dia masih baik-baik saja,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang,"

Tut-tut-tut.

"Kembalilah kepada Siwon, dia sangat membutuhkanmu, Bummie-ah," lirih Yesung tertahan.

"Yesung hyung, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh atletis lirih, langkahnya tertatih-tatih sembari membawa kantong infusnya mendekat kearah Yesung yang terbelalak kaget.

"S-Siwonnie?" pekik Yesung.

Buggh!

Yesung terjerembab ke lantai koridor rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang ikut terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya setelah meninju hyungnya. Yesung terbangun sembari menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Baru setelah itu ia berusaha membantu Siwon bangkit. Namun cepat-cepat Siwon menepis bantuan Yesung.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku kenapa hyung bisa menelepon Kibum? Cepat jawab!" Siwon memukul lantai itu dan mengeluarkan suara debam. Yesung yang semula ingin menyentuh dongsaengnya, berusaha menahan diri. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, kedua belah bibirnya membuka. Siap untuk bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Siwonnie? Akulah yang memberinya ide untuk menolak kalian dua tahun yang lalu,"

"Leeteuk Hyung! Siwon menghilang!" seru Yesung terengah-engah, ia berlari menuju basement rumah sakit Seoul. Tangan kanannya menggenggam flip handphone putih miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ia pergi kemana?" tanya Leeteuk panik. Yesung terdiam sejenak, sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"Mungkinkah ia mencari Kibum, hyung?" jawab Yesung ragu.

"Mengapa ia mencari Kibum? Bukankah kita tidak tahu dimana keberadaan gadis itu?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Namun tubuhnya bergerak cekatan untuk membangunkan semua member dan memberitahukan kaburnya Siwon kepada mereka.

"Siwon tahu semuanya. dan itu semua karena aku yang memberitahunya,"

Siwon terus berlari tak tentu arah, diotaknya sekarang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia berhasil menemukan Kibumnya. Tak peduli dengan kakinya yang perih karena terus dipaksakan bergesekan dengan kasarnya aspal tanpa alas kaki, tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang mampu menusuk tulangnya, tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sudah mengenaskan. Pucat dan sesekali berhenti untuk muntah. Memuntahkan air atau parahnya cairan merah kepekatan.

"Kibum, Kibum, Kibum, oddiseyo?" racau Siwon sembari berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sepi karena tengah malam. Sehingga tak ada satupun taksi ada membuatnya semakin kesulitan mencari Kibum. Tapi ia tetap bertekad untuk menemukannya sebelum ia terpisah lagi dengan Kibumnya.

'Harus bertemu!'

Siwon berhenti sejenak, kemudian mencerna sedikit demi sedikit ucapan Yesung sebelumnya. sedetik kemudian ia kembali berlari, berlari mengikuti firasatnya.

"Bummie-ah, cepat angkat!" geram Yesung sembari menyetir hyundai hitam metaliknya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha mencari dongsaengnya yang ia yakini belum jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Yoboseoyo, Yesung hyung, waeyo?" tanya seorang namja diseberang telepon.

"Kau ada dimana? cepat jawab!" hardik Yesung sedikit emosi.

"A-aku berada di bandara Incheon," jawab Kibum takut-takut.

"Tunggu aku disana, jangan pergi. Siwon menghilang," perintah Yesung mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju bandara Incheon. Kibum terbelalak kaget.

"Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa hyung?"

"Panjang ceritanya, tapi yang jelas Siwon menghilang karena ia ingin mencarimu,"

"A-aku?"

"Siwon Hyung!" teriak Ryeowook lantang ketika ia mendapati Siwon tengah berlari sepanjang jalan tol menuju bandara Incheon. Sungmin segera menepikan mobil dan menghadang Siwon dari depan, Ryeowook keluar untuk menyambut hyungnya.

"Hyung..."

"Cepat antarkan aku ke bandara Incheon," pinta Siwon langsung masuk kedalam mobil tanpa membalas panggilan Ryeowook.

"Shireo! Kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit, lihat wajahmu pucat sekali. Dan, apakah itu darah?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, tangannya bergerak pelan untuk menyentuh darah kering di dagu Siwon . Siwon menepisnya.

"Kalau hyung tak mau mengantarku, lebih baik aku berlari lagi," putus Siwon bersiap-siap keluar dari mobil, namun cepat-cepat Sungmin mengunci pintu mobil.

"Baik-baik, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke bandara," balas Sungmin menyerah, Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Gamsa... hoek!" ucap Siwon tertahan, ia kembali muntah. Sungmin menatap khawatir Siwon dari kaca dalam mobil. Sedangkan Ryeowook kembali memekik ketika melihat Siwon muntah darah.

"Hyung, kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit!" pekik Ryeowook sembari menyeka darah di dagu Siwon dengan tisu.

"Jangan hyung, kita tetap ke Bandara Incheon. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kibum! Kim Kibum, kau ada dimana?" teriak Siwon sembari berlari sesampainya mereka di bandara Incheon. Kemudian larinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok namja yang menatapnya dari kejauhan bersama Yesung.

"Kim Kibum," lirih Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menghambur kearah Kibum. Sayang belum sampai ia dihadapan Kibum, tubuhnya ambruk. Tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung!"

"Hyung, bertahanlah. Jebal," gumam Kibum diiringi isak tangisnya. Yesung mengelus pelan rambut Kibum, berusaha menenangkan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya, dan mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchanayo, Siwonnie adalah namja kuat. Kau harus percaya padanya," ujar Yesung lembut, namun wajahnya berkata lain. Derai air mata membasahi pipinya, begitu pula dengan member lain.

"Pergi," perintah Donghae dingin, semua member langsung menoleh kearahnya. Mengernyit bingung dengan sikap aneh Donghae belakangan ini.

"Ya, kau Kibum! Pergilah! Karena kau, Siwonnie kami menjadi menderita!" lanjut Donghae menghakimi. Kibum semakin terisak.

"Hae-ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Di masa-masa kritis seperti ini kau masih ingin menambah masalah?" tegur Leeteuk marah. Donghae menyuguhkan tatapan menantang kepada leader yang paling ia hormati. Ia merasa tindakannya tepat, mengusir hama yang dulu pernah ia cintai demi kebaikan dongsaengnya.

"Tapi hyung, memang benar dia yang menyebabkan Siwon menderita! Seandainya dia tak ada, Siwon mungkin sedang tertawa bahagia diantara kita, hyung!"

Plak!

"Y-Yesung hyung~" lirih Donghae tak percaya. Matanya menatap nanar kepada namja pecinta kura-kura ini. Air matanya merebak, berebutan ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas keadaan Siwonnie saat ini, kau harus menyalahkan aku!" bentak Yesung. Donghae tertawa mengejek.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ingin melindungi namja itu? Apakah kau juga terjerat cin..."

"Aniy! Kau tahu, akulah yang meminta Kibum untuk TIDAK MEMILIH KALIAN dua tahun yang lalu!" potong Yesung sembari menekankan 3 kata tersebut, Donghae terpaku. Memandang tak percaya hyungnya, ini tak serius kan?

"Memang akulah yang memintanya agar tak memilih kalian. Aku takut kalian merasa sakit hati, tapi ternyata keputusanku salah. Siwon malah semakin menderita," jelas Yesung. Kemudian tatapannya kembali tajam kearah Donghae yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dan kau, aku tahu kau juga sakit hati dengan keputusannya. Karena permintaanku, kau menjadi salah paham dan membencinya. Aku mohon, jangan benci dirinya. Dia juga korban karena keegoisan hyungmu ini," lanjut Yesung menurunkan nadanya perlahan, sedangkan Kibum semakin terisak.

Pik!

Terbukalah pintu berwarna putih oleh seorang uisa berpakaian hijau, ia langsung melepas masker yang menutup hidungnya sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Terlihat jelas bulir-bulir keringat yang menghiasi dahinya. Semua member langsung menghambur kearah uisa itu tanpa terkecuali. Memasang wajah cemas karena uisa tersebut tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Siwon, uisa-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk sopan mewakili seluruh member. Uisa itu masih terdiam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Seluruh member semakin cemas melihat uisa itu tak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali.

Grek-grek-grek!

Terdengar suara bedrest yang bergerak dari dalam ruang operasi. Semua member otomatis memberikan jalan kepada para ganhosa yang mendorong bed tersebut, lalu menghambur kearahnya. Membuat bed tersebut berhenti bergerak.

"Siwonnie!" pekik mereka bersamaan, Kibum masih mematung di kursi tunggu. Siwon membuka matanya perlahan lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun hangat seperti biasanya.

"Hyungie, saengie," gumam Siwon sedikit terdengar tak jelas namun mereka tak peduli. Semuanya larut dalam kebahagiaan melihat Siwon baik-baik saja. Yesung bergerak mundur, mengajak Kibum untuk bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Siwon mencarimu," ujar Yesung ketika Kibum menampakkan raut tak yakin. Akhirnya Kibum dan Yesung berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Kibum-ah," lirih Siwon begitu mendapati Kibum diantara hyungideul dan saengideulnya. Kibum tersenyum tipis lalu air matanya kembali jatuh. Refleks, Siwon menghapus air mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ullijima, Bummie-ah. Saranghae," ujar Siwon sedikit terbata-bata. Kibum terdiam, kedua manik matanya melirik Donghae takut-takut. Namun Donghae membalasnya dengan senyum hangat khas namja ikan Mokpo ini, membuat Kibum tenang. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Nado saranghae, Siwonnie,"

"Deja vu, eh," bisik Siwon disamping telinga tunangannya malam ini. Namja disampingnya bersemu merah membuat dirinya semakin cantik dibalik balutan jas putih gading.

"But, you're mine. Now, tommorow and forever," lanjut Siwon dan diakhiri dengan kecupan kecil di kening namja terkasihnya kini.

"Ehem," dehem Donghae yang tak jauh dari mereka. Cepat-cepat Siwon melepas kecupannya, salah tingkah. Begitu pula dengan Kibum. Donghae terkikik kecil.

"Chukkae, Siwonnie-ah! Akhirnya kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, aku turut senang!" ujar Donghae lembut.

"Gomawoyo, hyung," balas Siwon.

"Dan untukmu Kibum, maafkan hyung yang telah membencimu. Padahal hyung pernah berjanji untuk melindungimu," Donghae tertawa sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap Kibum dalam. "Jeongmal mianhae, Bummie-ah."

"G, gwenchanayo hyung. Gomawo," balas Kibum sedikit kikuk, namun sebuah lengkungan kecil terbentuk sempurna di bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri,"

"Hyung!" semua menoleh kearah namja manis dengan jas hitam yang terbalut pas dengan badannya. Donghae tersenyum sejenak lalu menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Perkenalkan kekasihku ini, Lee Hyuk Jae,"

FIN

Hyaaa fict apaan ini? *jedotin kepala ke pintu

Mian kalo jelek, saya speechless.

Monggo komen ditulis kaliyan dipost


End file.
